This invention relates to a Field Asymmetric Ion Mobility (FAIM) filter, and more particularly, to a micromachined FAIM filter and spectrometer.
The ability to detect and identify explosives, drugs, chemical and biological agents as well as air quality has become increasingly more critical given increasing terrorist and military activities and environmental concerns. Previous detection of such agents was accomplished with conventional mass spectrometers, time of flight ion mobility spectrometers and conventionally machined FAIM spectrometers.
Mass spectrometers are very sensitive, highly selective and provide a fast response time. Mass spectrometers, however, are large and require significant amounts of power to operate. They also require a powerful vacuum pump to maintain a high vacuum in order to isolate the ions from neutral molecules and permit detection of the selected ions, and are also very expensive.
Another spectrometric technique which is less complex is time of flight ion mobility spectrometry which is the method currently implemented in most portable chemical weapons and explosives detectors. The detection is based not solely on mass, but on charge and cross-section of the molecule as well. However, because of these different characteristics, molecular species identification is not as conclusive and accurate as the mass spectrometer. Time of flight ion mobility spectrometers typically have unacceptable resolution and sensitivity limitations when attempting to reduce their size, that is a drift tube length less than 2 inches. In time of flight ion mobility, the resolution is proportional to the length of the drift tube. The longer the tube the better the resolution, provided the drift tube is also wide enough to prevent all ions from being lost to the side walls due to diffusion. Thus, fundamentally, miniaturization of time of flight ion mobility systems leads to a degradation in system performance. While these devices are relatively inexpensive and reliable, they suffer from several limitations. First, the sample volume through the detector is small, so to increase spectrometer sensitivity either the detector electronics must have extremely high sensitivity, requiring expensive electronics, or a concentrator is required, adding to system complexity. In addition, a gate and gating electronics are usually needed to control the injection of ions into the drift tube.
FAIM spectrometry was developed in the former Soviet Union in the 1980's. FAIM spectrometry allows a selected ion to pass through a filter while blocking the passage of undesirable ions. Conventional FAIM spectrometers are large and expensive, e.g., the entire device is nearly a cubic foot in size and costs over $25,000. These systems are not suitable for use in applications requiring small detectors. They are also relatively slow, taking as much as one minute to produce a complete spectrum of the sample gas, are difficult to manufacture and are not mass producible.